


the upsides of holding his hand

by glitterjemstone



Series: figuring out how to write ronan lynch; a collection of unrelated and small fics [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coming Out, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, M/M, TRK spoilers, i guess, not much but just a warning, nothing much tbh this is small, only in that adam and ronan are dating, post-trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjemstone/pseuds/glitterjemstone
Summary: Ronan isn't and will never be ashamed of Adam Parrish, certainly not to other Raven Boys.





	the upsides of holding his hand

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is just me trying to figure out how to write ronan lynch! also me rectifying the fact that maggie never uses the word "gay" to describe ronan, because ngl i know ~~why~~ she didn't but i'm still upset.

The first day Ronan Lynch walks into school holding Adam Parrish's hand, he expects no shit. He expects people to think shit, definitely, talk shit with their friends, but he expects no shit towards him.  
  
Not because Aglionby is simply an oyster of acceptance and diversity, quite the opposite in fact, seeing as this school was only good for having expensive cars in the parking lot and having dickweeds with too much hair in the classrooms.  
  
Ronan expects no shit because he is _Ronan Lynch_. Because he never shows up to school, but when he does there's at least one fight out on the grass and more than a few snide comments from his mouth. In short, he expects no shit because people should already know better.  
  
But there are always a few stragglers.  
  
Across the way in the main building, a guy name Alexander or Aleixandre or something pretentious and shitty like that stares. His friends, more classic raven boys with Rolexes on their wrists, also stare.  
  
Ronan accepts it, though if he could, if his hand wasn't occupied with clasping the fingers of the most beautiful boy in Henrietta, in Virginia, the whole goddamn world, he'd quite like to march over there and punch the startled look off the guys' faces. He had no doubt that he would do it if the circumstances were different.  
  
He settles for a huff of annoyance, and Adam looks almost proud. Like he knows exactly what Ronan is thinking. Adam squeezes Ronan’s hand; a quick, barely-there gesture, but it does the trick. Ronan breathes.  
  
What makes Alex-whatever-the-fuck different though, is that he actually opens his mouth.  
  
Ronan quickly sends him a seething look that says _Don't. Say. Shit._ The fist of his free hand, his non-dominant one, clenches into a fist.  
  
The look doesn't work. Neither does his fist.  
  
"HEY LYNCH. You gay or something? Getting off with trailer trash?" The fucker, Alex, shouts.  
  
Ronan should have known this would happen. He can't have one day of peace, can he? He can feel Adam tense beside him at the mention of his lack of wealth.

He steadies his nerves, does that shit Adam told him about; breathing instead of punching, reminding himself of reasons _not_ to throw a punch: Gansey works hard to keep him in this school, and he’s at a point in his life where he doesn’t want to mess with that. Adam is standing next to him, and Adam doesn’t like it when he gets angry. Liking guys isn’t anything to be ashamed of, he doesn’t need to get into a fight to prove that.

"I'm very gay, or couldn't you tell?" He shouts back, his voice the _epitome_ of casual. He raises his and Adam’s clasped hands, maintaining steely eye contact with Alex. He doesn’t like the idea of implying that Adam, too, is gay, when they both know Adam still doesn’t have that figured out, but it’ll have to do for the situation in front of them.

Alex and his troupe don’t seem to know how to respond to Ronan’s announcement. _Good_. He wants them to be uncomfortable with how okay he is with it. 

When he drags Adam towards their first period class, walking right past the group, he kisses Adam on the cheek, just to rub it in their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!!! hopefully there will be more raven cycle fics from me as i try to figure out how to write them. kudos and comments are very very appreciated!!!


End file.
